the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thor: Escape from Hel
: "You.. the first son of Asgard, the wannabe Champion. I am the firstborn, I am the rightful heir no matter what anyone says!"" : ―Hela Odinsdottir '''Thor: Escape from Hel '''is an event that entails the escape of God of Thunder Thor Odinson from Niflheim, Hel. It introduces Hela as the presiding figure of Hel and takes place in July shortly after the events of Fear Itself and the partnership of Daniel Rand and the Juggernaut. Background Niflheim Introduction to Niflheim Upon Thor's arrival to Niflheim, Thor finds himself unable to move and is greeted by the familiar sight of the Midgard Serpent. Regaining his ability to move, he soon discovers that he is dead and so does Jormungand. Knowing well that battling again is pointless, the two part their ways and do not bother in fighting one another, but make occasional resentful comments against the other as they are soon met face to face with the sight of Hela. Telling him to beg, Thor refuses her offer and she proceeds to play games with his mind. Despite all of this, however, Thor resists against Hela ultimately and does not meet her until the next 3-4 months. Battle in the Battle Dome Returning months later after training and conditioning his body to maintain his godlike physique, Thor takes on the challenge that Hela told him about back when he first came to Niflheim, agreeing to the offer of the battle dome to leave the death dimension. He is escorted to the battle dome to begin fighting his opponents and is sent into the battle dome to fight his first opponent, which is a wolf by the name of Fenris. Throughout the battle, Thor is badly wounded and scraped by the wolf as he is beaten to a bloody pulp and eventually tested to the point where the Thunder God is almost no longer able to fight, but due to his perseverance and strength, he is able to overpower and outwit Fenris with the obstructions in the battle dome and take down the giant wolf. Thor soon fights the Minotaur and manages to defeat him through using the Odinforce and his lightning affinity. He is soon forced to fight the Midgard Serpent and briefly even fights Quicksand, though said fight is cut short when the Midgard Serpent demands to fight Thor. Thor fights the Midgard Serpent, but his attempts are unsuccessful as he is taken down by Hela and the Midgard Serpent to a level of injury beyond imagination, his flesh cut and bloodied by the combined attacking force of Hela and the Midgard Serpent. Moments before he can even be taken down by the two of them, Odin arrives to the side of Thor to take him to Asgard, restraining Hela with a strong Uru metal and throwing her into a cage before leaving with his son Thor Odinson to Asgard after his son has seemingly proven himself worthy. Aftermath In the aftermath of the story, Thor Odinson regains his worthiness and pride as God of Thunder and proud warrior of Asgard. He is taken back to Asgard by his father and is presumably resting and mending his wounds in Asgard to prepare for future events that will require his attention and involvement. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Ragnarök Category:Fear Itself Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Midgard Serpent Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Hela Stories Category:Fenris Wolf Stories Category:Minotaur Stories Category:Quicksand Stories